Our Kid Is A Witch Hiccup (A watching the movies fic)
by ButterflyGirltheSuperLady
Summary: I kidnap the characters of httyd and harry potter to make them watch the adventures of the Golden Quartet


**The Crack in The Wall**

My name is Eloise Grantaire, and this is my Imagine, that one day you are minding your own business. You have wonderful parents who love you. Beautiful sisters who teach you new things, and who you also get to teach. Your not the oldest. Your certainly not the youngest. You love art, music, poetry, dance, books, politics, philosophy, and learning. you love gardening too. You seem to live the perfect life. This was the life of Eloise Grantaire. Of me. I remember the day that everything changed, irrevocably. Unchangeably so. I remember it was raining, that skies and sun were swallowed by cold black clouds that decorated the streets with falling water. That the pavement shined silver and black. That we were headed to an opera. Then it changed. Something hit our carriage. We were thrown from it, and my world darkened. I was swallowed in a peaceful eternal night. A night that seemed to never end. But... it did.

My name is Eloise Grantaire, and this is my story.

* * *

I groaned. A wave of pain washed over me. What happened? Where were mother and father? Where were my sisters? "She's awake!", a voice exclaimed. My eyes opened to the ceiling of a hospital, I sat up slowly, so as not to cause myself headache. I took in everything sat around me. The windows, the wood paneled floor, the rows of beds and bedside tables. I looked at the nurse. She smiled sadly at me. "Hello, Petite, do you know your name, do you remember?", She asked. _What an odd question,_ I though, _of course I know._ So I answered, "My name is Eloise Grantaire, I am three years old, and I live in the French countryside. Where am I? The carriage crashed. Are mother, father, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Ariel, Cinderella, Briar, Pocahontas, and Moana alright?" She looked down, "Eloise, your parents and sisters, didn't survive the crash. They were dead on arrival." I looked at my blankets, and I cried. My sobs were painful and shattered. My family, the light of my life, was gone. Just like that. Without so much as the goodbye. Weeks past and soon I had moved to Paris with my irresponsible, party loving aunt. It was miserable. I looked around my room. A simple iron frame bed, A writing table, a nightstand. In the corner, was an easel, oil paints, and brushes. There was bookshelf, with every topic I knew and every topic I didn't. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. A whispering, a strange frightening voice, "Prisoner zero has escaped." "Aunt Esme!", I screamed. She said it was just a a year has passed. It's easter. "Dear Santa, thank you for all the new art materials, and my golden retriever, Apollo. I really am quite happy, really. It's just, there's this crack in my wall. It frightens me. There's a voice that comes from it. I told Aunt Esme, But, She says it's just an ordinary crack. That it's just my imagination. But, It's not. I know it's not. Please.. Could you send someone to fix it. Maybe a policeman?", my prayer was soft spoken, nearly silent. A whisper heard only by me in the dark night. A crash sound outside in the garden, I lit a candle, put it in a candleholder and bolt toward the window, there in the garden, where anyone could see, was large blue box the likes of which I had never seen before. I noticed something written across the box, 'Police Public Call Box', I didn't know what that meant. I clasped my cloak around my throat and ran through the house and to the garden. I yelped, jumping as what seemed to be doors opened up out of the box. A grappling flew out and connected to a pot nearby. A hand, then another, grasped the bottom of the box(I later realized the box was lying on its back.), and a man, a very strange man, pulled himself out of the box. He was soaked! He looked in, "Woah! Look at that!", He exclaimed. I decided I ought to let him know I was there, "Erm, hello." He looked up, rather surprised, and really, why shouldn't he be? It's not like he noticed my presence."Where'd you come from?" "The Library" "You're wet" "I was in the pool" "You said you were in the library" "The pool's in the library. Can I have an apple? I like apples. Big red shiny apples. I think I'm having a craving." I blinked," are you a police men?" "No, Why? Did you call a policeman?" "Are you here about the crack in my wall?" "What craAAAAH!". As he cried out in pain he fell over the side of the box. I gasped and bolt toward him, "Are you alright?" "Oh, yeah, I'm fi-OOOH", a gold sparkling mist erupted from his mouth. I blinked surprised. Huh, weird. "Does it scare you?", he asked. "No," I answered, "It just looks a bit weird." "No, the crack in your wall does it scare you?" "yes", I answered, albeit hesitantly. "Well, it's wonderful to meet you, I'm the Doctor, I know everything there is to know about the universe, so do exactly as tell you, Stay near me, don't ask stupid questions, and don't touch anything I if tell you." He then proceeded to turn around and walk straight into a tree. How'm I to take him seriously again? "Are you sure your alright?", I asked. He sat up, then got to his feet, "Yes of course, I'm still cooking you know, It's the early days, so steerings' a bit off." "If you say so." He walked with me to my room to look at the crack. "So, what's your name?", he asked. "Eloise Grantaire.", I answered. "Eloise Grantaire. Lovely name. A name for a Princess." "Thank you." "Your welcome. So, where are we, French countryside?" "No. We're Paris." "Ugh, Paris. So, where are your parents?" "Dead. So are my sisters. I came here to live with my Aunt Esme." "I don't have an Aunt." "You're lucky." "I know. So Eloise, where is your Aunt?" "Out." "And she left you here all alone?" "I'm not scared." "Course you're not, box falls out of sky, man falls out of box, man follows you around your house. You're not scared of anything. So you know what I think?" "What?" "Must be hell of a scary crack in your wall." He walked into my room and saw the crack. "A herd a of cowboys came through room.", he said, "well not really, though that can happen." He pulled a tube thing out of his pocket. "What's that?" "Sonic screwdriver." He waved the sonic screwdriver at my wall, and then looked at it. "Oh that's not good. Eloise, do you know what this thing is? It's a crack. Except it's not in the wall. If you knocked this wall down the crack would stay put, because it's a crack in the fabric of reality. Two places in space and time that should never have touched. sometimes do you hear?" " A voice? yes" He grabbed a cup of water dumped it, then held it and his ear to the wall. "Prisoner zero" "Prisoner zero has escaped. What does that mean?" "It means on the other side of wall there's a prison, they've lost a prisoner, and do you know what that means?" "what?" "It means you need better wall." He moved my writing desk, then turned to face me, "Eloise, you know when you're scared and an adult tells you that everything's going to be alright, but, you don't believe them, because you only think their lying to you to make you feel better." I blinked then answered without hesitation, "Yes." He grabbed my hand and smiled at me, "Everything's going to be alright." I smiled, for once believing an adult when that told me this. He turned around, pointed his sonic screwdriver at the wall, and did... something. I loud whistling sound erupted from his sonic screwdriver and I jumped. The wall suddenly stretched open. A wide gaping hole stood was there. Revealing the inside of a... prison, apparently. I gasped softly under my breath as a giant eyeball appeared quite suddenly in the gaping hole in my wall. The scary eyeball shot a beam of light out of it's pupil. The beam hit the Doctor, and he yelped stumbling back into my bed. He pulled a wallet out of his pocket. "What was that thing, Prisoner zero?" "No, I think that was Prisoner zero's guard." He opened his wallet and read something out of it, "'Prisoner zero has escaped' Why tell us... Unless, he escaped through here." He ran out to the hall, I sighed an followed him. He stood there for a moment, mumbling something under his breath. Suddenly, he shot up straighter and bolt out of the house shouting, "no, no, no, no, no, no!" "What happened?" "It's the T.A.R.D.I.S., her engines are destabilizing, If I don't you her now she gonna blow!" "Wait, how can a box have engines?" "It's not a box it's a time machine." "What's a time machine?" "It's a Machine that travels through time." "Well, can I come with you?" "No no, right now, it's too dangerous." "Please, there's nothing for me here." He sighed, hopping off the side of the box to kneel in front of me, "five minutes, just give me five minutes and I'll com right back." "People always say that." "Am I people, do I even look like people?" "No" He smiled, "five minutes." He turned and climbed onto the box, he fell in yelling, "GERONIMO!" Whatever that meant. I ran upstairs to pack a suitcase full a clothes before waiting in the garden to go on some adventures.

* * *

 **Disclaimer time to Graintaire!**

 **Grantaire: Monarch doesn't own Les Miserable or Doctor Who, she's also to lazy to do the disclaimer herself. *Falls over in a drunken faint***

 **Enjolras! Come get your boyfriend!**

 **Enjolras: He's not my boyfriend.**

 **Then what were you doing with him in the closet earlier?**

 **Enjolras: *Flushes a dark red, and drags/carries a passed out Grantaire to his bed***

 **Read, Review, Like, Follow, or whatever it is you beautiful readers do.**


End file.
